True Love Waits
by tragicallyepic
Summary: This is how I think the November 8th episode will go, although I highly doubt it. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything. Sorry.

This idea popped into my head after watching the trailer for November 8th's episode, so I thought I would write it down. It's a one-parter. I am just so ecstatic that Jess is coming back that I had to celebrate with something. So here it is. Hope you like it.

Oh and I wrote this story for my friend Faiza, who always knows how to make me feel better. And because her birthday is the day Jess comes back on Gilmore Girls. Happy Birthday Faiza!

_I missed him._

_A lot._

I didn't realize how much until I saw him standing there on the other side of the gate. I was almost shocked to see that he wasn't wearing his famous leather jacket. He wore it whenever something big happened, that affected the both of us. I was almost relieved that I saw him in a jean jacket instead.

He looked the same. Except his hair was shorter.

_Oh God how I missed him. _

_I missed the literature banters we would have. _

_I missed how he was monosyllabic guy to everyone but me. _

_I missed his sarcasm. _

_I missed being around him and how he made me feel. _

_I missed his notes in the margins in my books, which revealed his most inner thoughts. _

_I just missed everything about him._

He came in through the gates and spoke first.

"Hey"

"Uh..Hi." _I said awkwardly_.

"How are you?" said Jess, his eyes confused.

"Fine. Uh. What are you doing here?" _I couldn't beat around the bush any longer. I needed to know why he was here. _

"I just came to see you. I heard that you moved out of Lorelai's house, but I couldn't believe it till I saw it for myself." Said Jess.

"Well, see. I live in the pool house, and I love it_." I said. Knowing that what I was saying wasn't true at all. I missed mom. I missed being with her. I missed my mommy damn it and I didn't care who knew. I just wanted things to be okay with us again._

"Don't lie to me Rory. I always know when you're lying.

"You don't know me. So don't even try to act like you do." _Why is he doing this to me? Is this why he came over? Just to prove that I miss my mom?_

I took a deep breath before I said anything else. I really didn't want to fight with him. It was good seeing him after so long and I don't want to ruin it over some stupid little fight.

"What do you want Jess? What are you doing here? _I'm tired of the stupid arguments we have whenever we see each other. It wasn't this way before, and it shouldn't be this way now._

Jess, knowing he has to tell her sometime, decides to just for once, be honest with her and tell her.

"I came here to tell you something."

"What?" _my voice was barely above a whisper. I was scared out of my mind. What did he want to tell me now?_

"I…I, wrote a book."

"You what?" _I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice as hard as I tried. Oh my God. This is incredible. Jess. My Jess wrote a book._

"Oh my God. Jess that's amazing. Why didn't you tell me before? That's such incredible news." _I need him to know that I'm proud of him. _

"There's more. I wrote this book, because you inspired me to write."

"Oh. Wow. Jess. Thanks. That's so…wow. I don't know what to say" _I was speechless. Here was my ex-boyfriend telling me that I inspired him to write a book. Why couldn't I think of anything to say?_

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you could make something of yourself. Didn't I tell you that you could do whatever you wanted? I knew you would make something of yourself. I'm just so happy for you." _It's all true. I haven't ever felt really truly happy ever since I left Yale and moved in with my grandparents._

"Thank you Rory. It means a lot coming from you, and I wanted you to be the first to know that it was you who inspired me."

"Thank you Jess. I'm hoping that I will get to read it also." _I have to know what exactly I inspired him to write._

"Yeah. I brought you a copy."

Jess handed Rory the copy of the book.

"The Subsect" "Huh. Interesting title."_ I said giving a little smirk._

"I thought you'd like it" Jess said with a smirk

I looked up and saw him smirking, and I knew that this would definitely be a long night. I love his smirks. They are so mysterious and cute.

"So, Mr. Writer. Do you have plans for the evening, or can you accompany a lonely girl to dinner."

"I would love to accompany the lonely girl to dinner."

"Great then let's go."

I was getting in the car, and wondered why he was getting in with me. When I turned around, I saw his hands in his pockets.

"What's wrong?" _I asked._

"I just have to ask you something that's been bugging me."

"Okay what is it." _Oh no here it is. The conversation everyone has to bring up._

"Why did you do it Rory? Why did you drop out of Yale just because one guy said you didn't have it? It isn't like you. You're not that weak and fragile and you know it."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. I hated Jess for bringing up these feelings that I buried. But deep down, I knew he was right.

"I don't know why. Okay? I just felt that I didn't belong there anymore. You wouldn't understand….it was ju…

"Who are you kidding yourself Rory? I wouldn't understand? That's how I felt when I wasn't graduating. Why do you think I left? I didn't think I would fit into your ivy-league friends. I was thought you would be ashamed of me. That's why I left. To spare us both the embarrassment."

This was getting way to frustrating.

"Why don't you get it Jess? I wasn't embarrassed of you. I loved you. Didn't you understand that? Instead you just left me. For weeks I thought I was the reason you left." _I can't believe he thought I would be embarrassed of him. Does he really think I'm that shallow?_

"Look. I didn't come here to bring up our past mistakes. I just came here to tell you about the book, and I came here to tell you that one person's opinion doesn't matter Rory. You are a great writer and you just have to believe in yourself. Forget what other people say. What they say isn't important. What's important is that if you know you can succeed, than you can."

"Thank you Jess. It's good to know that someone hasn't given up on me. I just need time." _I just need time to get over what he said to me. It was like a ton of bricks hitting me in the face when Mitchum Huntzberger told me I didn't have what it takes._

"I need you to know Rory. That no matter what anyone says, you will be that overseas correspondent. I promised you that night. And I will stick to it. I told you even if I had to drive towards you in a foreign language, I would do it. Just so you can become the next Christiane Amanpour. "

Tears were flowing freely from my face now. I couldn't believe I ever let him get away. He had changed so much. He really would be there when I needed him.

"Thanks Jess. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Is it okay if I give you a hug?" Asked Jess.

" I should hope so. You made me cry and now you should comfort me." I said with a laugh. It felt so relieved that I wasn't a total failure. But Jess had a way of making me always feel like I can do anything.

The hug was perfect. If you saw from far away, you wouldn't have guessed that they weren't a couple. Hell, they looked like one. They fit perfectly together.

Jess tightened his grip on Rory and she cried into his shoulder. When she was done crying she wiped her tears and looked up at him.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being you."

"Your welcome.

As we were pulling apart, Jess kissed me on the forehead. And it brought back so many memories. Wonderful memories. Memories, which I was hoping I could relive again and again.

"Hey, um…I hate to do this but can I take a rain check on dinner. I have some things to sort out." I didn't really want to blow him off but I needed to think things through.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you later."

With that Jess began to walk off. As he was walking off I called out his name and he turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you"

"I never expected you to Rory."


End file.
